De cursilerías y verdades
by Yumipon
Summary: El bullicio de sus nietos era revitalizante, pero su relación había tenido muchos matices para llegar a eso. Aunque el final fuese conocido y predecible, era el desarrollo lo que realmente hacía emocionante el viaje, y eso querían transmitir a las generaciones futuras. —Fic para la actividad de febrero "Érase una vez el amor..." del foro "¡Siéntate!"
1. I

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro. Este fic participa en la actividad de San Valentín "Érase una vez el amor..." del foro "¡Siéntate!".

* * *

_**— De cursilerías y verdades… —**_

_— I —_

* * *

El bullicio inundaba el lugar con risas, cantos y exclamaciones infantiles, llenándoles el corazón con esa energía revitalizante que era parte de su rutina de abuelos. Sango sonrió, indicándoles a los más pequeños que estaban aglomerados a su alrededor, que fuesen con el monje para que ella pudiese terminar de preparar la cena. Pese a su intento, no podía mostrar autoridad con ellos, por lo que su petición sólo fue eso y, con el revuelo, casi fue ignorada por completo.

— ¡Queremos abrazo exterminador! — Exclamó uno de los pequeños, estirando sus manos para hacerle señas, los ojos brillando de emoción.

— Oh, ¡por favor, por favor! — Corearon los demás, imitando los movimientos del primer infante.

— Pequeños, ya no puedo con todos a la vez… tendrán que turnarse — con cuidado, se puso de cuclillas y comenzó a darles afectuosos abrazos a los niños, de a dos en dos, levantándolos un poco del suelo y dando una vuelta lenta, acción que ellos festejaban como si fuese lo mejor del mundo —. Bien, es suficiente. Vayan con su abuelo, es hora de que les cuente una historia.

— ¡Historia, historia! — Como si fuese un espectáculo de los mejores, todos los infantes y los que ya estaban entrando en la adolescencia, se reunieron alrededor del hombre, quien esperó paciente a que se hubiesen acomodado y guardado silencio para aclararse la garganta, sus ojos azules fijos en los rostros jóvenes y expectantes.

— De acuerdo, ¿de qué será el relato de hoy? — Preguntó, causando que todos murmuraran entre sí antes de comenzar a lanzar ideas en voz alta, intentando imponer cada uno su elección. Luego de escucharlos pelear entre ellos sobre la temática – que iba entre las batallas, yōkai y espíritus malignos, romance, misterio y hasta nobleza –, se aclaró la garganta nuevamente, logrando sin dificultad que el silencio se impusiera otra vez. — Bueno, ¿y si les cuento una historia que tiene todo eso y más?

— ¿Hay una así, abuelo? — Una pequeña que tenía los ojos tan azules como los suyos, lo miró con curiosidad y algo de incredulidad.

— Por supuesto que la hay — buscó la mirada de su esposa, quien le sonrió con cariño mientras revolvía la comida —. Es nuestra historia. Acérquense, no van a querer perdérsela.

— Pero ya sabemos cómo se conocieron y cómo terminó eso — esta vez fue un chico quien rezongó, a él le interesaban más los relatos sobre difíciles batallas y yōkai poderosos.

— Oh, pero esa es sólo una parte. Les prometo que no van a arrepentirse, vamos.

A regañadientes, quien le había reclamado se cruzó de brazos y le prestó atención, acto que imitaron un par de chicos a su lado. Miroku inhaló profundo y, siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro, comenzó el relato.

— Ustedes ya saben cómo nos conocimos y las circunstancias del momento, por lo que está de más decirles que no pude ver a su abuela como a cualquier otra chica. Si hasta con la señorita Kagome no pude contenerme…

— ¡Miroku! — El regaño no se hizo esperar, causando que él le dirigiera una mirada cómplice, sonrojándola levemente. Era increíble que aún pudiera causar eso en su esposa, pensó antes de decidir seguir su narración.

— Lo siento… ¿en qué iba? Ah, sí…

» Desde el principio, sólo fuimos compañeros de viaje. InuYasha y la señorita Kagome tenían lo suyo, complicado, pero siempre hubo amor entre ellos, pero nosotros… nos hicimos buenos amigos. Debido a la unión entre nuestros amigos, comenzamos a compartir juntos más de lo que en un principio yo hubiese esperado, aunque en realidad no era algo que me molestara. Sin embargo, la maldición en mi mano derecha me impedía dejar que las personas se acercaran mucho, no quería que se encariñaran conmigo, porque no quería herirlas. Y eso era exactamente lo que temía con Sango. Pero fue inevitable que formáramos un vínculo de confianza, luchamos juntos casi desde el principio y conocíamos el dolor y los miedos del otro. Pero hasta ahí, sólo éramos amigos muy cercanos. Y quizá lo hubiésemos seguido siendo, sino me hubiese dado cuenta de lo mucho que me importaba su abuela.

» Debí percatarme de las señales, pero no quería aceptarlo. Desde el principio, había sido consciente de lo diferente que era Sango y cada día que pasaba, admiraba más todas esas cosas que la hacían alguien tan única. Pero no sólo yo lo había notado, y cuando apareció en nuestro camino un hombre capaz de darle una vida de comodidades, alejada del peligro y las necesidades, descubrí que la veía como algo más que una amiga.

» Se presentó a nosotros como Kuranosuke Takeda, el terrateniente de un lujoso Palacio, y buscaba a Sango con la excusa de exterminar a un yōkai oso, pero en realidad era más que eso, y no tardó en proponerle matrimonio a su abuela…

— ¿La abuela tuvo otros pretendientes?

— Oh, ¿no fuiste su único amor entonces, abuelo?

— ¿Por qué no dijo que sí?

Sango sonrió al notar que Miroku negaba con un gesto, esa historia no era contada a menudo, de hecho estaba casi segura de que era segunda vez que la escuchaba, y la primera había sido hacía varios años atrás, a sus hijos. Soltó un suspiro, golpeando levemente el cucharón contra el caldero para llamar la atención de sus nietos.

— Dejen que su abuelo continúe, seguro les responde todas sus dudas.

— Está bien, abuela Sango… — Respondieron a coro, volviendo a guardar silencio para escuchar al mayor.

— Muchas gracias, cariño. Bien, ¿en qué iba…? Ah, cierto…

» Le pidió matrimonio a su abuela. Si bien debo admitir que lo primero que sentí fueron celos, en especial al darme cuenta de que no era el único que había notado lo maravillosa que es ella y que él podía pretenderla sin peros, siendo un hombre con el que toda chica soñaría… pronto, fue todo lo contrario. Al pensar que Sango podría estar a salvo, protegida y con una vida tranquila, viviendo como toda una _Hime_, y dejando atrás todo ese doloroso pasado… me sentí aliviado. Triste porque, si ella aceptaba, significaba que no continuaría el viaje con nosotros; pero ese hecho no significaba mucho si ella era feliz. Así que no le dije nada, después de todo era una decisión que ella debía tomar por sí sola.

— ¿Lo rechazó?

— ¡Es obvio, tonta! Debe haberle dicho que su corazón pertenecía a otro, por algo están acá — el mismo pequeño que dijo conocer ya la historia de ellos, ahora dio por sentado cuál había sido la respuesta.

— Sí, lo rechacé, pero no por su abuelo — esta vez Sango aclaró las cosas, mientras apagaba el fuego para que la comida se enfriara un poco.

— ¿No fue porque lo amabas? — El infante se sorprendió, no se esperaba esa respuesta.

— Le dije que, mientras no derrotara a mi enemigo y cumpliera mi misión, no podría pensar en otra cosa. Y él dijo que me esperaría.

— Entonces… ¿después de que mataran a Naraku…?

La pareja de ancianos intercambió otra mirada y rieron, antes de seguir con el relato, algo que sólo causó más curiosidad en los menores.

— Vamos por parte, sino se perderán… a ver, ¿entonces…?

» Creo que fue la primera vez que dejamos ver que no éramos sólo amigos. Le deseé lo mejor a su abuela y ella se molestó, justo antes de que atacara el temible yōkai. Sango decidió exterminarlo sola, porque estaba furiosa y bueno, ya saben cómo es… En fin, aquella noche se lució, la batalla fue fantástica. Patadas ágiles, golpes certeros y Hiraikotsu dando en el blanco… Fue un combate tan magnífico que hasta InuYasha admitió que no podría ganarle en ese momento — soltó una carcajada, durante mucho tiempo le bastaba recordarle a su amigo aquella noche para que admitiera que podía temerle a su mujer —. Pero no fue suficiente. Lo que enfrentábamos no era un yōkai, y su abuela se confió demasiado. La entidad recobró el sentido cuando ella pensó que ya la había derrotado, atacándola sorpresivamente. Sin embargo, yo sí me había dado cuenta de ese detalle. Había observado con cuidado cada movimiento, y además de notar las habilidades y destreza de Sango, también vi que no había daño físico en el cuerpo del oso. Evité que el golpe la alcanzara y usé mi poder espiritual para acabar con la amenaza, no sin llevarme una herida en el brazo derecho en el acto. Al final, descubrimos que realmente lo que atacaba el palacio todas las noches era el espíritu rencoroso de un oso que su bisabuelo y otros exterminadores habían derrotado hacía años, y que, en lugar de seguir las instrucciones dadas, el padre de Kuranosuke Takeda guardó la piel, causando con ello la desgracia. Finalmente, logramos resolver el misterio, y seguimos nuestro camino.

— Espera… — Uno de los niños que había pedido insistente un relato de batallas y yōkai lo interrumpió, los ojos fijos en él. — No importa qué pasó con el oso. ¿Ese terrateniente siguió insistiendo? ¿La abuela volvió con él después de terminar su viaje?

— Pensé que no te interesaban las historias de amor — el mayor sonrió, causando que su nieto se sonrojara.

— Eh… Esto es importante para nosotros por… por nuestra historia familiar, sí — inventó una excusa, logrando que todos sonrieran al no creerle.

— Bueno, para efectos de "historia familiar", esa interrogante será respondida en otra ocasión — Sango colocó un pocillo con comida sobre la mesa, haciéndoles un gesto para que la ayudaran a servir.

— Así es… aunque sí seguimos viajando juntos. Le dije a su abuela lo feliz que me hacía que hubiese decidido continuar con nosotros y, bueno… por mi parte, supe desde ese día que ya no podría verla igual que a otras mujeres, porque ahora había sentido lo importante que era para mí.

La historia terminó con los más jóvenes emocionados ante la idea de que la ex Exterminadora tuviese otro interés amoroso aparte del monje, algo que hizo que la pareja sólo intercambiara miradas cómplices mientras sonreían con cariño. Luego del relato, todos ayudaron a servir la cena, ubicándose luego para comer, aunque los murmullos y susurros sobre la historia que acababan de escuchar no se hicieron esperar, causando algo de nostalgia en la adulta pareja, que siempre se emocionaba al recordar esos momentos iniciales en los que ambos creían que el sentimiento no era correspondido, o tenían tanto miedo a seguir perdiendo que preferían negarse una realidad bastante obvia. Pese a todo, al final habían terminado juntos, pero esa era una historia que no se había escrito de la noche a la mañana, ambos lo sabían muy bien.

* * *

_**¿A**lguien? Bueno, ya he dicho que no puedo resistirme a las actividades y retos del foro, en especial si así puedo darle amor a mi OTP (¿a qué no lo habían notado?). Esta vez tenemos su historia de amor contada por Miroku a sus nietos, algo tan hermosamente tierno que casi me derrito escribiéndolo. Considero que el momento en el que Sango es cortejada por Kuranosuke, es el claro reflejo de cuánto quiere y le importa ella al monje. El hecho de que le diga a Kagome que si ella puede ser feliz y alejarse del peligro aceptando la propuesta, es lo mejor y es su decisión, habla mucho de todos los sentimientos que no aceptaba tener. Y aún más el "Algún día lo entenderá...", como si supiera que ella no podía comprender la profundidad de sus sentimientos en ese momento... ah, me derrito de nuevo xd (y sí, sé que esto no sale en el manga, pero no altera el desarrollo de su relación y me permite fangirlear, así que déjenme ser feliz xd)._

_**M**uchas gracias si llegaron hasta este punto, ¿podrían decirme qué les pareció con un review?_

_**D**edicado a todos los que tenemos por OTP a esta hermosa pareja, pero en especial a **Nuez, Azalyn, Loops y Kathy**. Si llegan a leerlo algún día, espero que les guste y les agradezco ser mis compañeras y conspiradoras en el fangirleo de tan hermoso ship._

_**N**os leemos en el siguiente capítulo._

_**Y**umi~_


	2. II

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro. Este fic participa en la actividad de San Valentín "Érase una vez el amor..." del foro "¡Siéntate!".

* * *

**— _De cursilerías y verdades… —_**

— _II —_

* * *

En cuanto apareció en la sala, el silencio reinó en el lugar en tanto todas las miradas se fijaban en su persona. Entrecerró las cejas, avanzando con lentitud apoyado en su _shakujō_, hasta que llegó al puesto que solía ocupar y se sentó, siempre con los jóvenes ojos mirándolo atentamente. Extrañado, buscó una explicación en los rostros de su esposa y su mejor amigo, quienes se encogieron de hombros, tampoco sabían qué ocurría. Se aclaró la garganta y decidió salir de la duda.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Te estábamos esperando para la historia de hoy, abuelo — la mayor de sus nietas respondió, sonriendo con entusiasmo.

— Sí, queremos saber qué pasó después de que derrotaron a Naraku — un muchacho un poco más joven que su prima manifestó su ansiedad ante el relato que aún no escuchaban.

Miroku sonrió, haciendo un repaso mental de lo que había contado hasta el momento. Luego de escuchar la historia sobre el osado terrateniente que había puesto sus ojos en su abuela, los pequeños habían comenzado a mostrar bastante interés en el desarrollo de su relación con Sango, preguntando cada detalle que se les ocurría, desde las muestras de celos, si habían tenido alguna cita, cómo se habían declarado, la existencia de otros intereses amorosos – la mención de esos nombres causó que Sango entornara los ojos e hiciera muecas, porque su esposo aún recordaba demasiados detalles para su gusto – y, la vez anterior, contó cómo había sido su boda. Se pasó la mano por la barbilla, buscando con qué entretener a sus nietos ahora.

— Abuelo, ¿siempre se han entendido tan bien? Porque en realidad, son muy diferentes…

La observación de su nieta logró que decidiera el contenido del relato que contaría, haciéndoles un gesto para que se acercaran un poco más a él y esperando el silencio total para comenzar a hablar.

— La verdad, es que no. Ya han escuchado bastante sobre los celos y los conflictos que tuvimos durante nuestro viaje, situaciones que muchas veces nos hicieron cuestionarnos nuestro futuro juntos… — Suspiró, él aún recordaba cuántas veces había sentido que quizá lo mejor era alejarse para evitar herirse. — Ingenuamente, pensé que eso acabaría cuando pudiésemos tener una vida _normal_, cuando la maldición desapareciera y Naraku fuese derrotado… pero la realidad fue totalmente distinta.

» Tal como saben, no nos parecemos mucho, y al principio nuestro único factor común era el enemigo contra el que luchábamos. Como compañeros de batallas, siempre nos complementamos bastante bien, usando nuestras habilidades en conjunto y supliendo de esa forma, las debilidades del otro con nuestras fortalezas. Sin embargo, en el resto de las cosas, no fue tan sencillo.

» Las primeras semanas de nuestro matrimonio fueron tranquilas, en tanto nos acostumbrábamos a la convivencia cotidiana. Sin embargo, pronto comenzamos a notar que éramos demasiado diferentes. Como el día y la noche. Solíamos tener desacuerdos por cosas simples, como mi calma y paciencia, contrapuesta con la impulsividad y apuro de Sango. Ella siempre tan recta, responsable, estructurada… yo, más bien, tranquilo, relajado, hasta un poco indisciplinado, si quieren…

— Es verdad, a veces pareciera que no te tomas las cosas en serio — uno de sus nietos mayores hizo la observación, negando con desaprobación —. Como si la vida fuese un juego…

— Tampoco es como si debiésemos angustiarnos por todo — la mayor encaró a su hermano —. La vida es para vivirla…

— Pero todo extremo es malo… ¿o no, abuelos?

Sango sonrió levemente, dejando que su esposo acabara con esa discusión, porque sabía que lo haría mejor que nadie. Con la confianza puesta en sus palabras, Miroku asintió a la idea implícita de su mujer antes de continuar con el relato.

— Bien, así como ustedes han discrepado en algo tan sencillo, a nosotros nos solía ocurrir seguido. No eran discusiones ni peleas, pero no lográbamos ponernos de acuerdo y las cosas parecían no avanzar. Sin embargo, ambos aprendimos que no podíamos seguir por el mismo camino si seguíamos pensando como uno solo porque, de hecho, ya no estábamos cada cuál por su cuenta. No fue algo fácil, pero ese día fue el comienzo de la verdadera convivencia.

» Su abuela había estado muy silenciosa por algunos días, sin querer decirme el motivo. Comencé a exasperarme, la encontraba distante, sentía que no podía llegar a ella. Así que, cuando llegué a casa aquella tarde, le dije que debíamos hablar. Ella me miró como pocas veces lo había hecho, de una forma profunda, y asintió con un gesto. Nos sentamos en la sala y le dije que la sentía demasiado lejos, como si realmente no estuviese conmigo. Quería saber qué pasaba, si acaso había dejado de quererme o si se había hartado de que fuésemos tan diferentes.

"— Nada de eso — me respondió, son una sonrisa tranquila —. Sólo estuve pensando y me di cuenta de algo. Tengo muchos defectos y suelo negarlos, porque soy demasiado orgullosa para admitir que estoy equivocada. Sin embargo, tú tienes razón: a veces, hay que sentarse, calmar el alma y pensar con claridad."

— ¿En serio dijiste eso, abuela? — Los pequeños parecían no creer que ella pudiese reflexionar de esa forma.

— No sé si fueron exactamente esas palabras, pero fue algo así — afirmó, sorprendiéndolos.

— Créanme, niños, me sentí igual de confundido que ustedes. Por un momento, pensé que un espíritu maligno había poseído a mi mujer… pero no, era ella. No lo entendí de inmediato y ella tampoco quiso explicarse más, sólo me dijo que siguiera teniendo paciencia. Los días pasaron y comencé a notar cambios.

» Sango ya no se alejaba de mí cuando estaba molesta. En cambio, se acercaba, buscaba mi mano, mis ojos y me pedía con ese gesto que la contuviera. Me animaba a participar de los entrenamientos con los aldeanos, o con ella, me pedía que hiciéramos más cosas juntos. Y lo comprendí: estábamos los dos recorriendo el mismo sendero, debíamos hacerlo unidos. Ella comenzó a aceptar cómo era yo, y en lugar de contraponer su personalidad a la mía, intentó impregnarse de todo lo que yo era y ella no.

» Decidí seguir su ejemplo, y empecé a hacer lo mismo. De esta forma, fuimos conociéndonos más. Descubrimos qué cosas nos afectaban y cómo, aprendimos a leer nuestras expresiones, nuestros ojos, y fue cosa de tiempo para que las palabras sobraran en algunos casos. Y nuestras diferencias ya no nos alejaron, sino que comenzaron a unirnos, porque podíamos descubrir sin dificultad qué necesitábamos y cómo dárnoslo. No fue algo sencillo, pero al final valió la pena, porque comencé a sentirme completo.

— Entonces, ¿mezclaron sus personalidades? — El infante que hizo la pregunta parecía confundido, al igual que los demás.

— No, para nada. Aprendimos el uno del otro, pero no dejamos de ser nosotros — Miroku sonrió, sabía que eso era algo difícil de comprender sin haberlo vivido —. Su abuela nunca dejó de ser Sango, y nunca ha dependido de mí para hacer nada, del mismo modo en el que yo sigo siendo Miroku. Es difícil de explicar, pero nos complementamos a la perfección. Por eso ahora pareciera que nos entendemos tan bien.

— En realidad, niños, es algo que hemos ido construyendo con los años y que realmente nunca dejamos de hacer — agregó Sango, ayudando con la explicación —. Conocemos nuestros defectos y virtudes y sabemos lo diferentes que somos, pero en vez de permitir que eso nos distanciara, decidimos que nos uniría, porque es lo que pasa cuando encuentras a tu media naranja.

Los pequeños asintieron, murmurando entre sí como cada vez que terminaba una historia, seguro sacaban sus propias conclusiones. El monje buscó la mirada de su esposa y ambos sonrieron, porque ellos no creían en el alma gemela, no eran para nada iguales y ya habían descubierto que todo era mejor, si lo hacían juntos.

* * *

_**¿B**ueno? Acá estamos, con el siguiente capítulo de este fic que esta vez nos relata como dos personas tan distintas, llegaron a complementarse tan bien. Siempre me ha maravillado la forma en la que Sango y Miroku parecen congeniar tan a la perfección, porque lo que le hace falta a uno, el otro lo suple. Es una de las cosas que más amo de esta pareja (L)_

_**B**ien, hasta aquí la entrega de hoy. Quiero agradecer a **Avril Garcia** por su magnífico y hermoso review (preciosa, si quieres recibir notificaciones de actualización y cosas así, podrías hacerlo si te creas una cuenta en ff, es gratis :P), y a **Nuez** por su siempre apañadora ayuda en mis locos proyectos._

_**H**asta acá con la segunda etapa del amor. Nos leemos en la siguiente._

_**Y**umi~_


	3. III

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro. Este fic participa en la actividad de San Valentín "Érase una vez el amor..." del foro "¡Siéntate!".

* * *

— _**De cursilerías y verdades… —**_

— _III —_

* * *

Las nevadas ese invierno estaban siendo mucho más despiadadas que otros años, y la tormenta que golpeaba la cabaña en esos momentos no era la excepción. Observó a sus hijos mayores terminar de sellar las puertas con los sacos de arena antes de sentarse y recibir agradecidos el té que había preparado la dueña de casa. Sonrió, tomando también su taza y bebiendo el líquido caliente, algo completamente reconfortante con ese frío.

— Abuelo, tengo una duda. ¿Ustedes nunca pelearon así, muy fuerte?

Dirigió su mirada a su nieto Hayato, quien solía interesarse más en batallas y yōkai poderosos, notando los ojos llenos de curiosidad. Inhaló profundo, haciendo un gesto para que los demás también se ubicaran a su alrededor, incluso sus hijos menores lo hicieron, expectantes ante la respuesta que él podría darles, porque pocas veces habían tocado ese tema.

— Bueno, la verdad… Sí, tuvimos una pelea grande — admitió, bajando un poco la mirada —. Aunque, más que una pelea, fue una separación. Su abuela y yo terminamos.

Todos los oyentes abrieron un poco la boca ante la sorpresa, el matrimonio evitaba hablar sobre esa época porque era un recuerdo doloroso, eso pudieron notarlo en sus ojos.

— Espera, papá… ¿ustedes estuvieron un tiempo separados? — Uno de sus hijos menores, Ryusei, parecía no creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

— Así como lo oyeron, terminamos. Fue poco después de que nacieran Mao y Mei, cuando recién comenzábamos a saber lo que era ser realmente un matrimonio.

» Las niñas apenas tenían algunos meses, pero no había sido nada fácil desde su nacimiento. Tener un hijo es complicado, y nosotros no lo sabíamos. Además, ellas nacieron en invierno y fueron dos, el doble de trabajo y preocupaciones. Sufrieron algunas enfermedades, nos dieron mucho qué hacer y ambos sólo nos enfocamos en ellas, era nuestra prioridad… así como lo digo, pareciera que las responsabilizamos por lo ocurrido, pero en realidad fue nuestra culpa.

» Nos distanciamos más de lo que habíamos hecho antes, hablábamos sólo de las cosas de la casa o de las gemelas. Ambos estábamos agobiados y nos refugiábamos lejos del otro, yo saliendo muy seguido a algún trabajo, casi siempre fuera de casa, lejos del caos que había a diario. Sango, por el contrario, no salía de la cabaña, se ocupaba todo el día de las niñas y las labores domésticas. Al principio trataba de ayudarle, pero con el tiempo se volvió algo tedioso para los dos y dejé de hacerlo. Seguíamos durmiendo en el mismo cuarto sólo porque nos turnábamos para cuidar de las bebés, pero no había mucho en común entre nosotros ya. Su abuela estaba tan cansada y agobiada que ya ni siquiera se preocupaba mucho por ella o su aspecto, y aunque siempre he considerado que tiene una belleza natural innegable, fui incapaz de darle esa seguridad. El _nosotros_ ya no existía y nos manteníamos durmiendo bajo el mismo techo sólo por la _familia_ que ni siquiera terminábamos de ser.

— Entonces… ¿siguieron juntos sólo por nosotras? — La pregunta de Mao, la mayor de sus hijas, estaba cargada de angustia, la relación de sus padres siempre le había parecido amor verdadero, y ya no sonaba a eso.

— Es doloroso admitirlo, pero sí — soltó un suspiro, mirando a sus descendientes con nostalgia.

— Pero abuelo… dijiste que habían estado separados…

— Así es — bebió un poco de té en tanto ordenaba las ideas antes de seguir el relato —. Llevábamos un tiempo sin ser realmente una pareja, cuando llegó una visita inesperada a la aldea. Me pareció muy raro ver guardias de tierras lejanas paseando por los alrededores, hasta que vi a su cabecilla y sentí un nudo en el estómago.

» Hay hombres que jamás cumplen su palabra, pero ese no era el caso de Kuranosuke Takeda. El terrateniente había decidido buscar a Sango esperando que luego de haber cumplido su misión, pudiera ser su esposa, y una vez en los alrededores, no fue difícil que la encontrara. Como deben imaginar, la visitó y reafirmó su deseo de que fuese su compañera de vida. No sé exactamente qué hablaron ese día, pero sí sé que en una tarde, él hizo que su rostro volviera a brillar como no había ocurrido en meses. Cuando me di cuenta de lo ocurrido, no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

» Discutimos, mucho más fuerte que nunca, sacándonos cosas en cara que habíamos guardado por mucho tiempo. Nos herimos, más de lo que podíamos soportar, hasta que explotamos y dije algo que realmente no quería.

"— Pues si tanto he fallado como tu esposo, vete con ese terrateniente que de seguro es mil veces mejor que yo y no pasarías estos disgustos."

» Aún recuerdo la mirada de Sango al escucharme, el dolor y la decepción en sus ojos no es algo que vaya a olvidar, como tampoco sus palabras.

"— Si esa va a ser tu solución a nuestros problemas, no necesito escuchar nada más. Espero que _seas muy feliz, Miroku_."

En ese punto del relato, sus oyentes tenían la boca levemente entreabierta y sus ojos mostraban sorpresa e incredulidad, algo que era totalmente esperable por todo lo que conllevaba la historia.

— Esperen… ¿te fuiste con ese hombre, mamá? ¿Abandonaste a papá? — Mei, la menor de las gemelas, miró con reproche a Sango, quien se había mantenido en silencio hasta ese momento.

— No es algo que me guste recordar y estoy segura de que tampoco lo entenderían.

— Fue un momento difícil — Miroku suspiró, mirando con melancolía el rostro lleno de pesar de su mujer —. Sango se fue de casa, dos días después Takeda y sus compañeros se marcharon de la aldea y ella también… Pensé que se había ido con él, que comenzaría de nuevo lejos de nosotros, teniendo la oportunidad de vivir tranquilamente, como siempre se lo ha merecido…

» Me resigné, pensando que era lo mejor para ella y para ustedes, mis niñas. Así que me quedé en la aldea, intentando recuperarme de a poco, consciente de que la situación no era algo que hubiese pasado de la noche a la mañana y no podía culpar a nadie más que a nosotros. Con pesar, me di cuenta de que el amor no era lo único que debíamos cultivar y sentí que quizá había sido un error intentarlo sólo para arruinarlo todo. Lamentablemente, nada podía hacer al respecto más que seguir adelante por mi cuenta.

El monje guardó silencio, notando como su relato estaba afectando a todos sus descendientes, porque nadie podía creer que realmente eso hubiese ocurrido. Después de todo, ellos parecían la pareja perfecta y jamás hubiesen imaginado que en algún momento pudieron tomar caminos separados.

— Esto es… realmente abrumador — su tercer hijo, Shin, tomó la palabra sin ocultar su desconcierto —. Escucharte ahora sólo me hace pensar que no había vuelta atrás, y que no volvieron a sentir lo mismo. Es obvio que en algún punto decidieron volver a estar juntos, pero quizá no porque se quisieran…

— Es cierto… — Mao agachó la mirada, sintiéndose mal con la realidad que se estaba revelando ante ellos. — Si lo pensamos bien, al tener tantos desacuerdos y sufrir un quiebre así, es difícil sanarse. Es probable que ustedes sólo siguieran juntos por… por nosotras.

Sango sonrió de forma cansina, Miroku volvió a suspirar, encogiéndose levemente de hombros, ese tiempo había sido extremadamente difícil de superar, tanto para él como para su mujer.

— No puedo mentirles y decirles que no fue una razón importante, pero es más complicado que eso.

— Así es. Pero creo que es momento de hacer una pausa y comer — Sango les señaló el caldero con la comida caliente —. Hablar de esto es agotador para nosotros y su abuelo necesita respirar un poco.

A pesar de que la incertidumbre y la ansiedad eran palpables en el ambiente, los presentes sabían que la mayor tenía razón, por lo que le ayudaron a servir la comida mientras el ambiente se alivianaba, era necesario reponer las energías porque todos se sentían un tanto apesadumbrados con la idea que acababa de generarse producto de los recuerdos relatados. Al parecer, el amor nunca había sido suficientes por sí solo.

* * *

_**¿H**abía dicho que eso trataba de las etapas del amor, verdad? Pues bien, una de las etapas es la de crisis, y como toda pareja, creo que ellos debieron haber pasado por una. No debe haber sido fácil con dos niñas ya de por medio, por lo mismo la posibilidad de que luego decidieran seguir juntos sólo por las gemelas es algo no tan impensado. _

_**P**ronto volveré con el desenlace de esta etapa, pero por ahora me despido, no sin antes agradecer a **AvrilGracia** (me alegro mucho que te hayas hecho una cuenta, así podre responder mejor tus reviews (L) y a **bruxi** (en cuanto puedo, respondo tus reviews preciosa), y como siempre, el apoyo inmenso que me brinda **Nuez**. Todas son un sol, las adoro~_

_**H**asta la próxima._

_**Y**umi~_


	4. IV

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro. Este fic participa en la actividad de San Valentín "Érase una vez el amor..." del foro "¡Siéntate!".

* * *

— _**De cursilerías y verdades… —**_

— _IV —_

* * *

La comida había finalizado, pero el ambiente seguía siendo un tanto pesado, los sentimientos de desesperanza ante una realidad tan desoladora habían calado profundo en las siguientes generaciones. Los hijos del matrimonio parecían haber descubierto que toda su vida había sido una mentira, y los nietos mostraban duda y algo de temor ante la idea de una historia de amor que se volviese una de resignación.

— Entonces… ¿quién fue? — Hayato preguntó sin esperar más, no tenía tanta paciencia y sabía que todos querían saber cómo seguía el relato. — ¿Cuál de los dos cedió y buscó al otro?

Miroku inhaló profundo, echando un vistazo rápido a sus herederos y sonriendo levemente al ver el resultado de todos esos años junto a su mujer, la imagen era reconfortante. Intercambió una mirada llena de melancolía con Sango y ella asintió, haciendo un gesto para que le prestaran atención a sus palabras.

— Ninguno de los dos. No salimos en busca del otro, sólo seguimos adelante. Nunca he creído demasiado en el destino, a diferencia de Miroku, que piensa que algunas cosas ocurrirán, aunque uno intente evitarlo. Y en este caso puede que haya sido así, porque la vida nos volvió a juntar.

» Habían pasado un par de meses y su abuelo había vuelto a recorrer el país como monje, ayudando a quienes lo necesitaran y ofreciendo sus servicios para exorcizar espíritus malignos y yōkais. Llegó a aquella aldea tras sentir la presencia maligna que la acechaba y decidió salir a su encuentro. La criatura era un yōkai serpiente de gran tamaño y fuerza que vivía en el bosque, por lo que la batalla que dio fue más física que espiritual, algo que le hacía tener ventaja. En medio del enfrentamiento, una poderosa ráfaga pasó encima suyo y atravesó al demonio, partiéndolo por la mitad y acabando de un solo golpe con él.

» Miroku había reconocido el ataque de inmediato, aunque eso no significó que no se sorprendiera al verme recibir a Hiraikotsu de vuelta a unos cuantos metros. Yo había acudido al lugar porque el terrateniente que vivía en esa aldea había solicitado mis servicios de exterminadora. Nunca imaginé que me encontraría de nuevo con él, eso no estaba en mis planes. Pese a que lo había extrañado mucho, aún me dolían sus palabras y actitud, por lo que mi soberbia me empujó a ignorar su presencia y volver a la aldea lo más rápido posible. Después de unos segundos de sorpresa, comenzó a seguirme, sentí sus pasos tras los míos y su voz llamándome, pero no quise escucharlo, hasta que me dio alcance, tomándome del hombro para detenerme y hacer que lo mirara de frente. Lo que vi no fue al hombre que yo recordaba: su mirada estaba llena de soledad y tristeza, no pude encontrar ni siquiera una pizca de la calidez que siempre había podido hallar en él. Fue doloroso verlo así, pero saben lo orgullosa y obstinada que soy, por lo que le pedí que me dejara en paz y siguiera su camino. Sin embargo, no pude seguir firme en mis palabras cuando me pidió que, por lo menos, lo dejara ver a las niñas.

» Siempre he considerado que Miroku es el mejor padre que conozco y sabía cuánto sufría estando lejos de sus hijas, por lo que accedí y le pedí que me acompañara de regreso a donde estaban. Kirara nos llevó, el trayecto lo hicimos en silencio hasta que divisamos nuestro destino a lo lejos y pude notar el asombro en mi acompañante, no se esperaba llegar a la aldea de los Exterminadores.

— ¿Aldea de los Exterminadores? — La mayor de sus nietas preguntó, con extrañeza. — ¿No te habías ido con ese terrateniente?

— No, no podría haberlo hecho — Sango buscó la mano de Miroku y la presionó con cariño, como una señal de su unión —. Amaba a otro hombre y, a pesar de los problemas y la pelea que tuvimos, el sentimiento nunca cambió. Me alejé de Miroku, pero no para estar con alguien diferente.

— P-Pero dijiste que te habías ido con él…

— No, sólo admití que abandoné a mi esposo, pero regresé a mi aldea con la esperanza de que ahí podría olvidar y seguir. Fue una idea bastante ingenua de mi parte, en realidad, porque sólo hui del problema en lugar de solucionarlo.

» Llegamos ante la sorpresa de Kohaku, quien estaba cuidando de las pequeñas durante mi salida, y llevé a Miroku con ellas para que las viera. Se creó un ambiente más tranquilo en cuanto estuvimos los 4 solos, y luego de que se reencontrara con ustedes, no pudo evitar hablar sobre lo que pasaba. Supongo que no estaba pensando con claridad porque las palabras que eligió para comenzar no fueron las mejores.

"— Pensé que te habías ido con Takeda — murmuró, dejando en evidencia la recriminación ante la decisión de irme —. Que habías buscado la vida que se merecen y que jamás podré darles."

» Me molestó su comentario, que creyera que yo sería capaz de marcharme detrás de una vida de comodidades y olvidara la verdadera razón de nuestras diferencias me hizo sentir que realmente no me conocía. Se lo dije, saben que cuando estoy molesta prefiero no guardarme las cosas y bueno… volvimos a discutir.

"— Parece que no me conoces, como si pudiese dejar todo atrás por simple capricho… Jamás he buscado vivir con lujos, creí que te habías dado cuenta de eso — le respondí, y de seguro mis ojos demostraron la decepción que sentí en esos momentos.

"— Lo siento, pero últimamente no hablábamos mucho, no sé qué pasaba por tu mente. Sólo recuerdo que todo era un reclamo o una preocupación más… por eso yo…— Pero no dejé que terminara la idea."

"— ¿Tú, qué? ¿Te comportaste como un imbécil? Si realmente te hubieses preocupado por nosotras, hubieses ido detrás nuestro — le dije con algo de rencor, estaba dolida porque yo esperaba que él fuera por su familia, que no nos abandonara tan fácilmente."

"— Creí que estarían mejor con ese terrateniente. Que ya no tendrías más preocupaciones ni reclamos, que él te haría feliz… Era mi consuelo, Sango. Las había perdido, pero ustedes estarían bien lejos de mí."

» La respuesta de su abuelo fue dolorosa, no sólo para él. Comprendí que realmente no se había rendido porque no le importáramos, sino que fue porque creía que eso era lo mejor. Sin embargo, cuando acepté ser su mujer, prometí caminar a su lado aún si el sendero se volvía pedregoso y caíamos, aún si debía llevarlo a cuestas, siempre que él también quisiera hacerlo. No pude contener las lágrimas, pero tampoco el enfado ante su idea, así que le di una bofetada, algo que hacía mucho tiempo no ocurría.

"— ¿En serio crees que vamos a estar mejor lejos de ti? Eres realmente estúpido para algunas cosas, Miroku, o tienes muy mala memoria. Como si me hubiese casado contigo por los lujos o la comodidad… Sabes perfectamente que esa no fue la razón, ¿o ya lo olvidaste? ¿Tantas batallas juntos, peligros y miedos, tantas dificultades superadas fueron para nada? ¿Acaso olvidaste todo lo que vivimos _juntos_, las promesas que hicimos, los sentimientos que compartimos?"

» Él estaba perplejo ante mi reacción, me miraba con los ojos abiertos a más no poder y sin palabras, pude notar como no era capaz de decidir qué decirme. Y no tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho, ya que las pequeñas comenzaron a llorar, interrumpiéndonos. Me apresuré en verlas, intentando calmarlas sin mucho éxito, dos criaturas haciendo escándalo para una sola madre era demasiado, más porque yo seguía llorando y así me era imposible tranquilizar a nadie. En ese momento, Miroku se acercó, tomando con cariño a Mei para mecerla y hablando con dulzura a ambas, logrando algo que yo nunca pude: relajarlas sólo con su voz. Las bebés guardaron silencio y él sonrió levemente, limpiándome con su pulgar el rastro de lágrimas de una de mis mejillas y acunándola mientras me miraba directo a los ojos.

"— Jamás podría olvidar nada de eso, Sanguito. Lamento ser tan idiota, es sólo que… eres tan maravillosa, que temo no ser suficiente para ti. Te mereces tanto… perdóname, por favor. Nada tiene sentido ahora para mí sin ustedes, porque me hacen falta… Te amo, Sango. ¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa, de nuevo?"

— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Papá no te hubiese dejado ir otra vez! — Mei se entusiasmó, sus ojos brillando al escuchar la propuesta del monje. — Aceptaste, ¿no?

— La verdad, es que era un momento complicado — Sango soltó un suspiro, el volver a intentarlo no había sido tan simple —. Mis sentimientos no habían cambiado y sabía que gran parte del problema era porque yo no había hecho nada por cambiar la rutina asfixiante que terminó ahogándonos, me permití perderme en ese mar de responsabilidades sin buscar apoyo en quien debía. Tenía miedo de no ser capaz de hacerlo bien esta vez.

» Miroku leyó perfectamente mis ojos, descubriendo mis temores. Él también los tenía pero, aún así, sus ojos reflejaban tal seguridad que me embargaron. Había algo en ambos que nos iba a ayudar a seguir adelante juntos, y él lo sabía.

"— Ambos hemos cometido errores, Sango, y uno de los más grandes fue dejarnos atrapar por lo cotidiano, alejándonos de quienes realmente somos. Perdimos a la exterminadora Sango y al monje Miroku, sin siquiera darnos cuenta, y es algo que no puede volver a pasar. Comprendo que tengas miedo, pero si los dos ponemos de nuestra parte, sé que lo lograremos."

» Yo sabía que él tenía razón, pero me aterraba volver a fallar, pasar por ese dolor otra vez. Se lo dije, iba a ser sincera, aunque mi corazón me pidiera a gritos ignorar ese temor y volver a nuestro hogar.

"— Soy consciente de mis errores y no niego que tengo mucha culpa de lo que pasó. He pensado mucho este tiempo y siento que no estaba preparada para esto… y quizá nunca lo esté. No soy una buena dueña de casa, no tengo paciencia como madre y ni siquiera quiero pensar en cómo lo hago como esposa…"

» Miroku sonrió, negando con un gesto antes de responderme, sus ojos llenos de honestidad y calma me dejaron claro que lo que decía era completamente cierto.

"— Te conozco, Sango. Eres decidida, fuerte, orgullosa y obstinada. Una guerrera temible y una gran compañera de aventuras. Puede que no seas una gran dueña de casa, pero en realidad no creo que sea tanto problema, podremos solucionarlo juntos. Como madre, eres excelente, de eso no tengo dudas, y sé que irás mejorando día a día al igual que yo. Y, por último, como esposa… quizá esa parte necesite evaluarla un poco más. ¿Qué me dices? No puedo prometer que no tendremos más problemas, pero no volveré a ignorarlos y tampoco dejaré que volvamos a perdernos."

Sus ojos brillaron al recordar las palabras, al igual que cuando las escuchó por primera vez porque habían sido una luz que alejó a las sombras de sus miedos, el monje era un hombre sincero y sabía perfectamente cómo era ella, él no se había enamorado de una idealización y fue capaz de aceptarla con todos sus errores y defectos.

— Qué romántico es papá — la frase fue acompañada de un suspiro, Mao se había emocionado con el relato —. Es bueno saberlo, porque yo creí que sólo era palabrería…

— Qué injusta eres conmigo, Mao — el anciano fingió ser herido por sus palabras, encogiéndose levemente en su lugar —. Hablas como si fuese una especie de charlatán…

— En realidad, a veces lo intentas — el menor de sus hijos, Ryusei, hizo el comentario, encogiéndose de hombros —, aunque ya no te sale tan bien.

El monje pareció ofenderse aún más, provocando las sonrisas de la mayoría de los adultos presentes. Sin embargo, aún había algo pendiente en el aire y los más pequeños no iban a quedarse con las ganas, porque necesitaban saber el final de esa historia de amor.

— Abuela, ¿aceptaste la oferta del abuelo? A la mayoría le cuesta negarse a sus argumentos, pero tú siempre lo haces sin mucho esfuerzo — la observación fue hecha por uno de los pequeños que mantenía su mirada fija en ella, para no perder ningún detalle.

— Bueno, Miroku es muy hábil con las palabras, es verdad — Sango asintió a la idea, lista para retomar la narración —. Pero en aquel momento, no fue sólo lo que dijo, sino el modo… estaba siendo sincero, de eso no había duda. No había forma en que me negara a volver con él, aunque no se lo digan… aún cree que puedo irme en cualquier momento si no se comporta como es debido… — Todos soltaron una risita en esos momentos, antes de que ella siguiera hablando. — Sin embargo, las cosas no volverían a ser lo mismo.

» Acepté porque seguía amándolo, era mi familia y no me sentía bien estando lejos de él. Pero todo cambió, habíamos aprendido la lección y nuestra relación dio un giro. Volvimos a casa ante la sorpresa de todos, y retomamos lo que habíamos dejado inconcluso, sólo que esta vez decidimos hacerlo a nuestra manera, no como lo hubiese hecho cualquier otro matrimonio. Ya sabíamos que la comunicación era una de las cosas que debíamos mejorar y, aunque el amor por sí solo no hubiese sido suficiente, teníamos bastante como para esforzarnos en hacer que todo funcionara.

— La vida es demasiado corta como para gastarla en arrepentimientos. Sango y yo lo sabíamos, por lo que decidimos enfocarnos en lo realmente importante, porque hay cosas que no pueden ser reemplazadas y una de ellas es el amor… en especial, el verdadero amor.

Todos asintieron con un gesto a la afirmación del mayor, ésa era una enseñanza con la que sus hijos habían sido criados y que sería transmitida de generación en generación, porque era una de las bases en las que se había reafirmado su matrimonio. Después de todo, podían ser la pareja más atípica que hubiesen conocido, pero seguían siendo la más sincera y feliz.

* * *

_**¡H**ola~! Como ese asunto no podía quedar inconcluso, aquí estamos con la continuación y resolución de la crisis. Han hecho renacer las esperanzas en sus descendientes porque ellos saben que el amor verdadero existe y que, a pesar de las dificultades, cuando haces esa conexión con alguien, ya no hay vuelta atrás si ambos se aman._

_**M**ontones de agradecimientos gigantes a **AvrilGarcia** y a **bruxi** por sus hemosísimos reviews~ son adorables. Estaré atenta a sus comentarios :D y a **Nuez** por su apoyo incondicional (L)_

_**E**l siguiente será el último capítulo de esta entrega, así que aprovecho de darles gracias desde ya a todos los que puedan llegar a leer esta historia. _

_**H**asta pronto!_

_**Y**umi~_


	5. V

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro. Este fic participa en la actividad de San Valentín "Érase una vez el amor..." del foro "¡Siéntate!".

* * *

— _**De cursilerías y verdades… —**_

— _V —_

* * *

La tormenta había pasado después de un par de días y finalmente la casa estaba en silencio otra vez. Siempre disfrutaban de la visita de sus hijos y nietos, pero también lo hacían de la calma y mutua compañía sin terceros que pudiesen acaparar su atención.

Miroku sonrió mientras llevaba la bandeja con un par de tazas con té y panecillos dulces a la habitación, desde donde podía oír a Sango tararear con suavidad una canción. Golpeó levemente el _fusuma_ para anunciar su llegada, y entró después de escuchar a Sango indicarle que podía hacerlo. Dejó la comida a un lado del futón doble, cerró el _fusuma_ y luego se sentó junto a su mujer, quien estaba soltándose el cabello en esos momentos, después de un largo día. No desaprovechó la oportunidad y llevó sus manos hasta el moño blanco, apartando las de la anciana con un gesto cariñoso antes de realizar él la labor con cuidado, disfrutando de sentir los mechones entre sus dedos mientras los peinaba con cuidado.

— Nunca dejaré de disfrutar acariciarte el cabello — dijo en un susurro, besándole la mejilla —. Es una de las cosas más fascinantes en ti.

— ¿En serio? — Ella soltó una risita, llevando su mano hasta el rostro masculino para rozarlo con sus dedos. — Pensé que te gustaban otras partes de mi anatomía, más… _curvilíneas_.

— No dije que fuera lo único fascinante — su mirada azul brilló con picardía —. Anciana traviesa, ¿tienes ganas de jugar?

— ¿Tienes que preguntarlo? — Sonrió con astucia, alcanzando con su mano la de su esposo y apretándola. — Aunque primero deberíamos comer eso, el té se enfriará.

— Toda la razón — alcanzó la bandeja para acercarla a ambos y le ofreció el contenido antes de beber un sorbo del líquido caliente —. ¿Sabes? Recordar nuestra historia juntos me ha hecho pensar en muchas cosas.

— ¿Más que de costumbre? — Bromeó un poco, el monje siempre analizaba todo. — ¿Y qué has pensado?

— Bueno… hemos tenido muchas aventuras. Vivimos momentos difíciles, también. Nunca voy a dejar de reprocharme haber sido tan idiota como para descuidarnos y luego creer que te habías ido con Kuranosuke… Supongo que ver ese brillo en tu mirada después de hablar con él me hizo sentir… ya sabes. No sé qué te dijo, pero si logró cambiar tu semblante…

— Nunca lo preguntaste, creí que no te importaba…

— No creo que necesite saberlo, ¿acaso cambiaría en algo las cosas? Te amo y tú también a mí, ¿no?

— Por supuesto, pero ¿no te causa curiosidad? ¿Ni siquiera un poco?

Miroku la observó fijo a los ojos mientras el vapor del té les entibiaba el rostro. Sonrió, volviéndose a perder en ese castaño que, a pesar de la edad, no perdía su fortaleza y determinación. Soltó un suspiro, buscando las palabras para responderle.

— Siendo sincero, sí. Muchas veces sentí la curiosidad y estuve a punto de preguntártelo, pero a estas alturas… ya no me importa. Sea lo que sea que te haya dicho, no logró que tus sentimientos cambiaran, y eso es todo lo que importa, y es todo lo que tengo seguro.

Sango también sonrió, compartiendo el sentimiento cálido que siempre estaba con ellos, en especial cuando estaban juntos. Partió uno de los panecillos dulces y le ofreció el trozo al ojiazul antes de volver a hablar.

— Es verdad, y sabes que no sólo para ti. Tampoco sentí necesario hablar más de lo que hemos hecho sobre el tema. Decidimos seguir juntos, y eso no va a cambiar por lo que haya pasado, ni lo que hayan dicho o hecho otras personas. Después de todo, somos tú y yo.

Él apoyó sus palabras, saboreando el bocado que ella le había dado. Tras unos segundos de silencio en los que ambos estaban disfrutando el dulce sabor de su aperitivo nocturno, Miroku nuevamente habló con un tono cálido y cariñoso.

— Cada vez que lo pienso y recuerdo, me doy cuenta de que no podría ser feliz de otra forma.

— Siento lo mismo. ¿Sabes? Cuando decidí tomar tu mano y que envejeciéramos juntos, incluso si el camino estuvo cuesta arriba en muchas ocasiones, creo que fue la mejor elección. No puedo imaginarme con nadie más, porque no habría sido lo mismo.

— Nada sería lo mismo. Gracias por acompañarme en este camino, Sanguito.

— No hay nada que agradecer, Miroku. Llegamos hasta aquí juntos.

Ambos volvieron a sonreír, acabando de comer y beber con la mejor compañía que podían tener a esa altura de la vida. Dejaron las cosas a un lado y se miraron cómplices, de la forma en la que habían aprendido a hacerlo durante todos esos años.

— ¿Ya terminaste de comer? Porque yo aún tengo algo de apetito…

— Vaya, y dices que yo soy la anciana traviesa… — Sango se recostó en el futón, tirando suavemente del brazo de su esposo para que quedara a su lado. — Creo que es necesario buscar algo de calor, la noche es fría.

— Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Unieron sus labios, conscientes de que poder llegar a ese punto era algo que no todos podían disfrutar, y ellos tenían el privilegio de haberse encontrado. Fuera cursi o demasiado romántico para algunos, el destino los había puesto en el camino del otro, y pese a las adversidades, ellos habían luchado por recorrer ese sendero juntos. Esa era la verdad.

* * *

_**Y** hemos llegado al capítulo final de esta historia. El poder encontrar con quien llegar a anciano y disfrutar plenamente de su compañía pese a todos los tropiezos del camino, es realmente una osadía que vale la pena vivir. Además, de que ellos se merecen mucho amor y calor (1313)._

_**A**gradezco el apoyo de todos los que se pasen a leer, en especial de **Avril Garcia y bruxi**, muchas gracias por sus palabras, son las mejores~ y en especial a **Nuez**, quien sigue siendo mi cómplice en esto de los fics._

_**N**os leemos por ahí~_

_**Y**umi~_


End file.
